


Truth or Dare part 2

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Part Two, olicity sort of..., oliver gets mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In part one, we learn that Roy gave Felicity a dangerous dare that has her no longer ever choosing Dare...see what happends when Oliver finds out!</p><p>I wrote this because someone asked for a follow up and I am a sucker for these type of suggestions :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfict_imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfict_imagination/gifts).



> You should probably read the original "Truth or Dare". It was a flash fic so it won't take long :)

It had been several weeks since the night Oliver confessed he meant it. It had been a nice few weeks. Diggle was happy that his friends were together. Laurel has come to terms with it and is oddly being nice to everyone. Roy is upset that now everyone plays the game together. It’s sort of the new group bonding thing. Every Friday night they eat pizza and play. It’s not formal. Most nights they all train, Felicity does computer stuff but they still ask questions and do the dares. 

“Truth or Dare!” Laurel’s turn to start. She looks around. “Roy, truth or dare?”   
“Dare...and it better not involve your dad!” He is only half joking. They all like to try to outdo one another in certain areas: making Roy do stupid things, making Felicity blush and getting Oliver angry. This was mostly the inside game that Diggle and Laurel had come up with, now that they are at least nice to one another. 

“I dare you to kiss Felicity...” She turns to look at Diggle who applauds her. He laughs, “All three in one. Damn girl, you are devious!” She bows. Roy looks over at Oliver who is glaring.   
“No. He will KILL me. Maybe not now but he will. Nuh uh. Come up with something else!” Laurel shakes her head. Felicity who had been only half listening takes pity on the kid. She walks up to him spins him around and kisses him. 

“Next! And Oliver leave him alone! I kissed him.” She goes over and kisses him on the cheek. He pulls her back, “Not fair he got a lip and I get cheek?” She kisses him and the room grumbles. Roy decides to move on. 

“Diggle. Truth or Dare?” John is too old for this but he plays for the team bonding. His time over there, in Afghanistan taught him the importance of bonding with his team. “Truth.” At his age, truth was easier. 

“What is the worst part of being Oliver’s driver?” 

John laughs, “For a long time it was his moods and trying to keep him IN the car. Now, it’s the two of them and their kissing. Their lovey dovey make me lose my lunch moments.” He laughs. They all know he is joking. He loves it and is so happy they finally BOTH removed their heads from their asses. 

“Felicity, Truth or Dare?” John always asks her. He’s not sure why but he always worries she doesn’t feel included. It probably goes back to when Sara joined the team. 

“Truth.” Hmm...he has an idea, “Why do you always pick truth.” Felicity is busily ripping apart computers and putting them back together. She doesn’t think before she answers. John quickly notices Roy trying to slowly make his way towards the stairs. 

“Oh, ummm...” she pulls some more parts out, “because Roy’s last dare nearly killed me. I am all for spreading my wings but..no. Never again.” She starts pulling something else out and continues, “Roy was angry about Oliver making him practice his building jumps so he dared me to jump from my apartment building to the one next---” she gasps. She realized what she had done. She hopped up off the floor but was too late. 

Oliver was already storming towards Roy, “YOU DID WHAT?” Roy gulped and looked for a weapon. It wouldn’t help and they all knew it. Felicity was between them pushing on Oliver’s chest. 

“Oliver, it was MONTHS ago. Lookie! I’m fine.” She smiles. He doesn’t drop his head only his eyes to look down at her. THAT is never a good sign. She bites her lip. Crap. Usually that calms him right down. 

“You idiot, how could you dare HER to do that? What were you thinking? Was it to get back at me for making you train? You think you can hurt her?” Oliver was trying to make his way around her but she was holding her own, so far. Felicity looked at John for help. He slowly walked over there. 

“Oliver. I don’t agree with him daring her to do it either.” He looked pointedly at Roy who looked meek. “But she did do it of her own free will...” Felicity, while happy John had joined in to help her, was not happy at being thrown under the bus. She turned to Roy and mouthed “RUN” and he did. 

Oliver turned to her, “why? Why would you risk yourself like that?” He is now looking at her, really looking at her. She can see the hurt in his eyes. She shrugs. “Not good enough, Felicity why?” 

“I don’t know. You guys do it all the time. I wanted to try it. The adrenaline rush was not unpleasant....I just did it to do it, okay?” She walks away. John and Laurel had left some time during her explanation. 

“You can’t do things like that. What if something happened?” 

“Nothing did. You risk yourself every night. I did one thing. One.” He walks to her and takes her in his arms, “I can’t lose you. Not you. Not ever. Please, promise me never again.” She considers it. She knows Oliver needs to know she is safe. He needs her to be the one person he is honest with and the one person he can keep safe. She nods. It was a stupid thing to do and she knows it. 

 

The next day when Roy feels it is safe to return to the Foundry he finds Oliver waiting. “Uh, where is everyone.” He notices Oliver sharpening his arrows and thinks maybe he should leave. Oliver stands, “They all have the day off. We’re going to train. Just YOU and me...”

Roy knows without a doubt this will be the hardest training session of his life. He sighs. He knew better than to dare her that night. He only did it to take her mind off the fact Laurel and Oliver were patrolling together. She looked so sad. Lost. He could tell Oliver that and maybe Oliver would show mercy, but his loyalty to Felicity kept him from telling Oliver the real reason he dared her. By the time they were done twelve hours later, Roy never wanted to play truth or dare, again.


End file.
